


Kingdom hearts Generation union Bio

by TechnovoreX



Series: Bio’s [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Bio, Character Explanation, Other, like a log book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: So people reading my stories can search up the characters





	1. Sokai 1

Name: Kairo Hart Osmet  
Age:18  
Title: keyblade master, The Prideful Pheonix  
Weapon(s): Kingdom key, Kingdom key D  
Rank: 1-Generation  
Specialty: keyblade telepathy, flight magic  
Form change: Dual king key, King Sabers, Second form X

He is the first born son of Sora and Kairi. He is the first born prince and heir to the throne of the domain of hearts.

He has blue eyes like his father and shares his face, his hair is cut into a bob style like his mother, but his hair is combed to the left with a lock of hair covering his face and ear, and his bangs frame his face. His hair is brown with a single streak of red.

Like his father he is very enthusiastic, but he is mostly calm, reserved and composed, to seem more professional. He is very big on family and is very kind hearted. But when he gets angry, he is a force to be reckoned with.

He is the representative and the leader of the generations union. He went by the codename Z during some of his missions. He is betrothed to Kami, his fiancé, and has a child along the way.

The dual king key is a weapon form that combines 2 keyblades into 1. The weapon is a combination of the kingdom key and Kingdom key D. one blade silver, the other gold and one side of the guard is yellow, the other is silver. The teeth are pointed in opposite directions and he can telepathically control it’s movement. This is his main weapon.

King Saber is a dual sided sword with wide, silver, curved double sided blades With a 6 sided star guard. It can also split apart into dual blades.

He uses his keyblade and his dual sword more like a Bō-staff, he can throw it like a boomerang and it will always come back, and it can spin in mid air while it hovers around him.

Special form X is a complex form change. His clothes glow white and gold, no matter what. He can duplicate his keyblade’s, teleport in a instant and summon random keyblade’s from the Keyblade Graveyard.

His main element is light and he is proficient in non elemental spells. He is a skilled tactical fighter, using blocks and parries to throw his enemy off balance.

His casual clothing is a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, simple navy blue jeans, red and white high top converse, and a gold crown belt buckle. He wears a leather bracelet with a gold crown symbol, silver rings with red, black, green, blue and yellow gems, and a star necklace

His hobby is forging keychains and music, he owns a guitar, piano and violin. He prefers bitter drinks like tea and coffee, but he enjoys savory things, like steaks and sushi. He also enjoys reading in his spare time.

He dislikes some desserts, like ones with cream cheese, dark chocolate and butterscotch. He also prefers to stay inside, rather then enjoy nature.


	2. Sokai 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Name: Sara Nicole Osmet  
Age:14  
Title: keyblade wielder, Princess of heart, The Shimmering Princess  
Weapon(s): Kingdom key Ω  
Rank: 10-generation  
Specialty: pure heart of light, powerful healing magic  
Form change: Spear of the queen

She is the second born daughter of Sora and Kairi. She is the princess of the domain of hearts. 

She has Blue eyes, and a face similar to her mothers, her hair is spiky like her fathers, but has long straight hair at the back and for her bangs. Her hair is red with a streak of brown, she has hair in a single braid on her right.

Easily excitable and peppy like her father, and the grace, beauty, and finesse of her mother. She is very touchy and enjoys physical affection, she sings and plays pranks a lot.

She is a member of the generations union, she became a princess of heart after her mother passed on her powers. 

Her Keyblade has a similar appearance to the kingdom key, but the blade is thinner and the teeth are connected by a square. The lower portion of the blade is hexagonal in shape and the guard is curved inwards. 

The spear of the queen is this key blades form change. The handle of the Keyblade extends into a pole, the blade is connected by what was the teeth, and the space in between the guard and the spear head is replaced my a wide tube.

Her main element is light, but she likes to use water spells. She is a quick fighter, using agility and her light weight to her advantage.

Her casual clothing is a knee length black skirt, pink slip on shoes, shin high white socks with 2 red strips, a white tank top underneath a pink zip up hoodie that reads “luv to hug”, and a black choker. She wears bronze rings with pink and yellow gems, and a leather star bracelet.

Her hobby is singing and dancing, like hip hop and stuff. She enjoys to eat sweets and baked desserts, like her butterscotch cream cheese Cake, caramel apple pie, and tiramisu. She enjoys hanging out with nikumi and hydros a lot 

She dislikes bitter drinks, such as coffee and tea. But she also hates over fatty foods, so she eats a lot of fish and vegetarian foods.


	3. Sokai 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

Name: Skai Joel Osmet  
Age:9  
Title: apprentice Keyblade wielder, The Enduring Prince  
Weapon(s): kingdom key Α  
Rank: 15-generation  
Specialty: high endurance, enhanced strength  
Form change: second form, Royal smasher

He is the third born son of Sora and Kairi. He is the second prince of the domain of hearts.

He has blue eyes and resembles his father when he was younger, he has short spiky hair with an undercut. He has a lock of red hair like his brother, but it hangs down and is longer than the rest.

He is more chill and relaxed, less excitable than his older siblings. He does enjoy playing with his younger cousins on a regular basis. But he shares Kairi’s ingenuity and intelligence.

He is one of the youngest members of the generations union.

The kingdom key Α resembles the kingdom key. But the teeth is more thicker and curving outwards, and the guard is separated from top and bottom in sharp corners.

The royal smasher is the form change of his keyblade. The handle extends into a pole, what once was the teeth becomes the sides of the hammer, connected by a diamond shaped core, the guard stays the same.

His main element is light, but he uses gravity magic. He is a sporadic fighter, going in gun blazing and tanking hits.

His casual wear is red baggy knee length shorts, black and red sneakers, white shirt with the dream eater symbol on the back, red trim and black X’s. he has one silver ring that has a red gem, he also wears a crown necklace like his father.

His hobby is jogging and sparring with his wooden sword. He likes salty and junk foods, like kettle chips, salted eggs, pickles and salted fried fish. He enjoys to play with Roxanne and raiker on destiny islands.

He dislikes sour foods and drinks, like things including citrus food, sour candies and green mangoes.


	4. Rikunami 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and namine now

Name: Kami Alina Nakamura  
Age:17  
Title: keyblade wielder, The Lady of Dusk  
Weapon(s): Path to rise  
Rank: 2-generation  
Specialty: darkness control/immunity, Acrobatics  
Form change: soul binder, shadow defender

She is first born daughter of Riku and Naminé.

She has her fathers eyes, her hair is also silver like his, styled like namine’s but the bottoms curve out, like riku’s old hair, She has pale skin which doesn’t tan.

She acts like her father but with a bit more grace. She is one of Kairo’s best friends and has a little attraction to him. Unlike her mother she is more outgoing and rambunctious, opting to stay out more.

She is a member of the generations union, and is one of kairo’s Attendants. She is betrothed to Kairo, her fiancé.

Her keyblade resembles way to dawn. But the bat wing and the bird wings are switched around, making the main blade a white wing, while the teeth became a red webbed wing.

Soul binder and shadow defender are her keyblade’s form changes. Soul binder is a sword that resembles soul eater, the eye is replaced by a blue jewel and the blade is a white angel wing. Shadow defender is a shield that bears the eye of the keyblade and has 2 reversed bat wings.

Her main element is mostly darkness, but she uses fire and ice. She is a graceful fighter, moving around like a ballerina and ice skater.

Her casual wear are skinny jeans, pale blue vans slip ons, blue eye belt buckle, black shirt underneath a white blazer with folded up sleeves. She has a leather heart bracelet, and gold rings with white and black gems, and one with silver lining.

Her hobby is sewing and music, she has a flute, and a base. She enjoys sweet yet gentle foods, like tapioca pudding, tai iced coffee, and red velvet cake. She likes to tend to flowers she keeps in her room.

She dislikes eating dry/ flaky foods, like croissants, danishes and tarts, unless pared with a juicy or moist ingredient, like fruits of custards.


	5. Rikunami 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Name: Nikumi Ann Nakamura  
Age:13  
Title: keyblade wielder, memory mage, The Mistress of Chains  
Weapon(s): heart breaker  
Rank: 11-generation  
Specialty: memory reading/ alteration, Illusion magic  
Form change: Staff of Eros 

The second born daughter of Riku and namine.

Her hair is akin to her mother’s,’in both style and colour. But her bangs curve to the left with some strands of hair leaving a gap. She has blue eyes like her mother and has more colour to her skin.

Like her mother she is quite timid and shy, but like her father she is strong willed. She enjoys drawing and writing music sheets, her best friends is Sara who compliments her bright aura.

She is a member of the generations union. She received the powers over memories from her mother, and is skilled in therapy.

Her keyblade has a round guard with axe like spikes. The blade is wrapped in a wire, the teeth resemble a pointed E, and the base of the blade sports a similar look to the base of way to dawn. It is mostly pink and silver in colour.

The staff of Eros is the keyblades form change. A cracked heart on fire, sits at the top, it is wrapped in 2 crossing chains. The blade and the guard become the handle and the guard expands, but grows thinner.

she relies on status spell rather than elemental. She is a long ranged fighter, but more often she is support.

Her casual wear is a simple white skirt that reaches to her lower thighs, white slip on shoes, a silver turtle neck, and white beret. She wears a brown satchel carrying her art supplies, and 3 bracelets of gold, silver and a chain.

Her hobby is art and music, she likes to draw, paint and write music sheets and songs. She enjoys eating fruits and vegetables, mostly salads, mixed fruits and things like parfaits and pies. The other union members usually play the music she writes.

She dislikes fatty foods like pork and beef products unless cooked/ served a certain way.


	6. Rikunami 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3

Name: Raiker Yuto Nakamura  
Age:13  
Title: keyblade apprentice, The Gutsy Warrior  
Weapon(s): Loyal guard  
Rank: 17-generation  
Specialty: Darkness sense/immunity, enhanced vision  
Form change: Knight blaster

He is the third born son of Riku and namine.

Highly resembles his father when younger, in hair length and eye colour, but his hair is parted down the centre. But his hair is slightly darker than his mother’s.

Acts a lot like his father, except for the fact that he likes to enjoy the moment, putting physical activity to the side. He is Skai’s rival but they’re still best friends.

He is one of the youngest members of the generations union.

His keyblade resembles brave heart, but the blade is gold and the handle is white.

Knight blaster is the keyblade’s form change. The blade separates into 2, the guard becomes the main body, handle and stock of the gun.

His main element is darkness, but he mainly relies on combat. He is a impatient fighter, always the one first to engage.

His casual wear are black cargo pants, blue crocs, yellow vest with a High collar and navy blue trim, and black fingerless biker gloves.

His hobbies are braiding hair and training with his wooden sword. He enjoys braiding the hair of his family, regardless if they’re boy or girl. He likes to eat thing usually unused, like bone marrow, feet, blood and intestines..

He dislikes overly sweet foods like candy, candied foods, caramelized foods, and syrups and jellies.


	7. Rokushi 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion now

Name: Saion Nero Osmet  
Age:17  
Title: keyblade wielder, The Knight of Balance  
Weapon(s): blinding soul, broken promise  
Rank: 3-generation  
Specialty: dual wielding, darkness and light control  
Form change: blades of corruption/ purification 

He is the first born son of Roxas and Xion

He has the eyes and face of his father, his hair is black with a single golden highlight, the right side of his head is braided, and a lock of hair droops down beside it. His hair is combed to the left with most of it covering the left side of his face.

He has his fathers natural violent nature and determination. He is actually kind hearted and kind of timid, but his natural face is intimidating. He is Kairo’s rival but always loses. But his caring side is akin to his mother.

He is a member of the generations union, and is one of kairo’s attendants.

His keyblade’s are a mix of oath keeper and oblivion. Blinding soul has the handle and main blade of oath keeper, but it has bat wings and the teeth and upper blade portion of oblivion. Broken promise had the handle and main blade of oblivion, but the has angel wings and the teeth and upper blade of oath keeper.

The blades of corruption/ purification are the form change of the keyblades. Blade of corruption is blinding soul’s weapon form, the handle stays the same and the teeth become part of the handle, the blade is hollow in the middle. Blade of purification is broken promise’s weapon form, the handle stays the same and the teeth become part of the handle, the blade is hollow but connects a chain from tip to guard.

Both weapon forms lose the wings on the keyblade’s. Both are connected by chains and wires to the users fore arms, allowing the chains/ wires to extend and whip the blades around. The wings instead become a form of back attachment, allowing the user to fly.

His main elements are Darkness and light, rarely using other spells. He’s a sneaky fighter, moving around to attack a persons weak point or blind side.

His casual wear is a black jacket that is similar to the organization coat. His jacket stops at his pectoral and is always open, his shoulders are pointy like demyx, he has a large hood that pools around his nape and the sleeves stop around his wrists, around his hood and sleeve he has silver fur.

Underneath he wears a zip up black collar vest that has a X zipper (Roxas’s vest), black jeans with a nobody belt buckle, black leather loafers and 2 pouches on either side of his belt. 

He has a white bracelet with the kanji for darkness, and a black bracelet with the kanji for light. He also wears black fingerless leather gloves and black, white, Roman numeric, checkered and silver rings.

His hobbies are arts and crafts, and sketching. He likes to make replicas of worlds he enjoys. He likes to eat meats, like roast beef, steak, ham and barbecue. He likes to sketch fellow union members when he’s bored.

He dislikes bland food, more specially vegetables like cucumbers, broccoli and other kinds of green vegetables, but he does like bell peppers and potatoes.


	8. Rokushi 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Name: Roxanne Lisa Osmet  
Age:10  
Title: keyblade apprentice, The Blossoming Sylph  
Weapon(s): blooming heart  
Rank: 16-generation  
Specialty: weapon mimicking, enhanced accuracy  
Form change: petal slicer, nobody form

She is the second born daughter of Roxas and Xion.

Her face resembles her mother, but her eyes resemble roxas’s. Her hair is spiky and swooped to the side like her fathers, but has longer hair in the back and sides.

Has her fathers enthusiasm and determination, but she has her mothers innocence and somewhat obliviousness. She plays a lot with skai and raiker, and she enjoys lots of sweets.

She is one of the younger members of the generations union. Her mother passed down her ability to copy others weapons.

Blooming heart is her keyblade. It highly resembles a weapon her mother used in her nobody form against Roxas. The blade has 3 spikes at the top, with the tip and the teeth being larger than the 3rd one, the base of the blade has the nobodies Sigil, and the guard is shaped like a diamond.

Petal slicer is her keyblade’s form change, it’s a Kunai like weapon that is shaped like the nobody logo, with the curved piece at the bottom. It can split apart and has multiple uses, like a knife, ninja star, fan or shield.

Her nobody form resembles the boss form her mother took long time ago, the form that resembles kh1 sora. She becomes 4 meters tall.

Her element is plant based, like petals or vines. She is a straight forward fighter, mainly using heavy strikes to disorient enemies.

Her casual clothes consist of black vans, black long sleeve dress with ruffles around the shoulders and wrists (like Xions outfit) Thalassa shell necklace, and a silver choker. She also wears silver arm bands and grey fingerless gloves.

Her hobbies are shell collecting and baking. She has a wide assortment of shells, and she bakes at least 3 times a weak. She likes to eat citrusy things, like lemonade, oranges, mandarins, and lemon meringue pie. But she tends to bake things like croissants and tarts

She dislikes bitter things like tea and coffee, and desserts made from them, like coffee jelly or anything matcha.


	9. Terraqua 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Aqua now

Name: Gaia Minerva Kennedy  
Age:18  
Title: keyblade master, The Tenacious Amazon  
Weapon(s): high tide  
Rank: 4-generation  
Specialty: Earth magic, enhanced flexibility  
Form change: wave bow, valor form

She is the first born daughter of terra and Aqua, and is the oldest of the twins.

She has her mothers face and eyes, but hair like terra’s, but shoulder length in the back and curly at the ends.

She is very optimistic and positive on life. She has her fathers straight forward personality and his carelessness, yet the only noticeable things she got from her mother, was her flexibility and caring nature. As the oldest of the twins she spoils her brother.

She is a member of the generations union, and is one of kairo’s attendants. Unlike her mother she uses more attack based combat, like her father.

She is also 2nd in command of the generations union.

Her keyblade resembles rain fall, but the teeth of the keyblade split at the ends. The colours are that of earth shaker.

Wave bow is her keyblade’s form change. The handle become the arms, the teeth and blade, become a piece on the pull string, and the riser.

She is capable of valor form, but her second keyblade is another high tide.

Her element is Earth, but she is mainly combat oriented. She is a heavy fighter like her fighter, using her strength to overpower others and destroy the surroundings.

Her casual wear is a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her chest slightly exposed, black shin length tights, light blue converse and a silver sweater tied around her waist. She wears an amulet that resembles rain falls keychain, a blue bead bracelet and silver rings with blue, violet and light blue gems.

Her hobby is exercising, yoga and swimming, she is very athletic. She likes sweet and strong flavored foods like coffee cake and jelly, dark chocolate fudge and custards.

She dislikes bland and boring foods, like steamed, certain boiled foods and raw foods.


	10. Terraqua 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Name: Atlas Oswald Kennedy  
Age:18  
Title: keyblade master, The Azure Titanic  
Weapon(s): mud slide  
Rank: 5-generation  
Specialty: water/ice magic, enhanced strength  
Form change: land cutter, wisdom form, spell weaver

He is the second born son of terra and Aqua, and is the youngest of the twins.

His eyes and face resembles his father, but he almost has the exact same hair as his mother’s.

He Is the calm, cold, Composed and determined twin. He is able to easily calm down and relax. He has his mother’s intelligence and his fathers strength. But he can get easily embarrassed and tends to shy away a lot.

He is a member of the generations union, and he is one of kairo’s attendants. Unlike his father he favours magic based combat like his mother.

He is also the 3rd In commanded of the generations union.

His keyblade resembles earth shaker. The blade has raised sides, and the teeth are more similar to ends of the earth. The colour is that of rainfall.

Land cutter is the form change of his keyblade. The top of the blade and the teeth transform into a axe head, the guard enlarges and a pole extend from the bottom.

He is able to use wisdom form and the spell weaver style of his mother.

His element is Water and Ice, but he uses a plethora of spells. He is a magical fighter, augmenting his attacks with magic and using acrobatics, rather than using his strength.

His casual wear is a orange flannel shirt with his sleeves rolled up and his chest slightly exposed, navy blue jeans, brown fur rimmed boots, and a gold Eraqus symbol belt buckle. He has a amulet that resembles earth shakers keychain, orange bead bracelet, and silver rings with orange, vermillion and yellow gems.

His hobby is reading and acrobatics. He is more flexible than his sister. He likes to eat savory and gentle flavors, nothing to strong, like sautéed beef, soufflé, pasta and chowders.

He dislikes overly sour and bitter foods, things like green mangoes, tamarind, grape fruit, kale.


	11. Axel/Lea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axels child

Name: Arlene Alan Rowe  
Age:16  
Title: keyblade wielder, The Voltaic Blaze  
Weapon(s): lightning liberator  
Rank: 6-generation  
Specialty: fire/lightning magic, weapon skill  
Form change: scorching storm, blaśe

She is the only daughter of Axel/Lea and Larxene/Elrena

She resembles her mother’s sombody, with the antennas, swooping bangs and eyes. But her hair is red like her fathers.

Has her mothers snarky personality and her laugh, but she has her fathers humour and tendencies, her quote is “you better memorize it”. She is best friends with slaid and is attracted to Saion.

She is a member of the generations union. Lea got drunk and hooked up with Elrena, they hate each other but they equally love their daughter a lot.

Her keyblade resembles flame liberator, but the fire part is replaced by a cloud and lightning, the chakram part stays almost the same, but the sides, top and bottom spikes are replaced with the 3 spikes of the nobody symbol, and the corner spikes resemble Larxene’s kunai’s. It’s mainly yellow and teal in color

She has 2 weapon form changes, each being a mix of her parent’s. Blaśe are kunai’s with circular bases and 4 spikes, the blade more larger than the rest.

Scorching storm are chakrams that are the base for her keyblade, the corners spikes like kunai’s, and the main spikes bing the top of the nobody symbol. The handle resembles the curved part of the nobody symbol.

Her elements are fire and lightning, she doesn’t use other elements. She is a carefree fighter, just fighting without care, or having fun, but she uses her form changes more.

Her casual wear is a white blouse with a black tie, a leather maroon jacket with spike studs on the shoulders, a black skirt with belt buckle that resembles the keychain for flame liberator, and mid shin high leather boots. She has a black choker, small foudre earrings, and 2 pocket chains on either side of her of her waist.

Her hobby is partying and music. She owns a electric guitar and saxophone. She likes to eat spicy foods like hot wings, chili, salsa and fajita. She is a hard core party monster, she frequents clubs and concerts.

She dislikes bland foods, specifically one that have little seasoning like guacamole, sandwiches, baked beans and grains.


	12. Saix/Isa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa’s Kid

Name: Slaid Stewart Harper  
Age:15  
Title: special weapons wielder  
Weapon(s): Lunarian  
Rank: 7-generation  
Specialty: moon based powers, nobody summon

He is the only son of saix/isa and skuld 

He resembles his father greatly, in face, hair and stature. His hair is tied into a bun, with some locks creating loops. the front of his hair is also tied to the bun, but it leaves a gap in his hair. He has a single scar going Down his right eye.

He is almost the mirror image of his father before becoming a nobody, but he is very likeable and kind. He has a crush on Kami and tends to hide his feelings under a cold visage.

He is a member of the generations union. When his father reunited with X (later found out it was skuld) they spent some time together, eventually evolving into intamacy. They aren’t married but they love each other and their son.

Lunarian is a claymore, like lunatic. But the head of his weapon has crescent moons at each spikes, the blade has talon like teeth, and is much wider than his fathers.

He is able to summon any nobody to his will, and has the berserk form like his father, but more controlled and able to slash blades of light.

He doesn’t use elemental magic, opting for status magic. He fights similar to his father, mostly strength oriented, and he can summon blue flames.

His casual wear is a zip up collar jacket, it has 2 white lines down the shoulders to the sleeve, a high collar that covers his chin and mouth, it’s coat tails are knee level and the zipper stops at his crotch. his sleeves have 2 gold clips each, has a silver crescent moon inside of a circular gold place on his upper sleeves.

He wears black sports pants with white lines along the sides and black dress shoes. (He also wears his dads clothes as well). He has a crescent moon necklace and belt buckle.

His hobby is reading and testing himself mentally. He usually does trivia or self quizzes. He likes to eat simple foods like fries, burgers, pizza, hotdogs.

He dislikes eating things with strong tastes like blood pudding, pickled plum, durian, wasabi and salted fishes.


	13. Venlitzia 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus and Strelitzia

Name: Velenzia Yui Mayer  
Age:16  
Title: Keyblade wielder, The Maiden of Winds  
Weapon(s): wishful star  
Rank: 8-generation  
Specialty: light/status magic, enhanced defense  
Form change: star guard

She is the first born daughter of Ventus and Strelitzia.

She has long shoulder length orange hair, the top is spikes and swooped to the right and she wears pins in a boxed X shape on a lock of hair. She has green eyes and looks very mature for her age.

Unlike her mother she is composed and proud, acting like a Nobel lady. She is attracted to Kairo, but is constantly shy of any thought of asking him. She has her fathers determination and heart.

She is a member of the Generations union.

Her Keyblade resembles starlight. Their is no spike and ball at the top of the blade. The blunt side had 3 prong like gear pieces. The guard is a hollow star shape, and it is gold and purple in color.

Star guard is her key blades form change. It is a giant 5 points star, with a 6 point star of 2 crossed triangles. Another upside down star is underneath the first and a large gear is behind them all.

Her element is Air, but she likes to use status and light magic. She is a graceful fighter, preferring to attack enemies with surprise flips and kicks, but she can also take hits.

Her casual wear is a cream coloured dress that’s is shin length, it has white ruffles around the shoulders, wrists and the bottom of the dress, the lower portion is double layered, with the top layer being slightly shorter than the bottom one similar (like Amish dresses).

She has a gold amulet with a large oval emerald around her collar, golden rings with green and pink gems. She wears similar cream coloured slip on shoes.

(She dresses and acts like a noble woman)

Her hobby is reading, sewing and gardening. She gets her love of plants from her uncle. She is not that picky when it comes to food, although she like soups, chowders, and foods that don’t leave heavy stains.

Of course she dislikes fat heavy, super oily, dark or thick foods, like chocolate and blood foods.


	14. Venlitzia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Name: Valentus Yodo Mayer  
Age:13  
Title: keyblade wielder, The Energetic Gust  
Weapon(s): typhoon driver  
Rank: 13-generation  
Specialty: wind magic, enhanced speed  
Form change: hurricane blades

He is the second son of Ventus and Strelitzia 

He greatly Resembles his father, but he has longer hair, and green eyes.

He has a similar personality to his father, but gets easily shy and embarrassed like his mother. But he acts more like his uncle Marluxia, calms and kinda boring at times.

He is a member of the generations union.

His keyblade resembles wayward wind. But the tip of the blade sports a drill, and the handle extend past the guard and connects to the ridge under the teeth.

Hurricane blades is the form change of his keyblade. They’re gauntlets, the teeth of the keyblade grow large, connecting to the forearm, the shoulder armour has 3 drills, and has armor that resembles the splits gold portion of his keyblade.

His element is Wind, but he sometimes uses lightning. He is a quick fighter, using speed and force to deal damage.

His casual clothes are beige khakis, vans with one black and one white, grey tank top with green trim, and a green zip up hoodie that reads “fly like the wind”. He has a checkered bracelet, red suspenders that loop around his legs, and a black and red hat that has a gold Eraqus symbol.

His hobby is dancing and music. He owns an acoustic guitar and a electronic keyboard. He likes to eat foods with meaty flavors like curry, cutlets style meats, deep fried foods, and thins fried in beef fat.

He dislikes bland and simple flavors like green/leafy vegetables and plants with lots of ‘juices’


	15. Eraqus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraqus has a kid

Name: Equila  
Age: 23  
Title: keyblade master  
Weapon(s): masters legacy  
Rank: 18-generation  
Specialty: light manipulation  
Form change: special form M

She is the only daughter of Master Eraqus

She is a very beautiful woman. Her bangs brushed to her left with 2 alligator clips on the edge of her hair, 3 pins are connected to a lock of hair on her right side. And she wears a top pony tail.

She resembles her father a lot. Her personality a bit more motherly, yet commanding.

She is a member of the generations union.

Hey keyblade resembles master’s defender/ keeper, but the teeth a slightly curving outwards, the tip of the blade sporting a spike, and the top poles in the guard point inwards.

Her element is light, and she uses basic magic. She is a tactical fighter, using strikes and blows to temporarily cripple enemies.

Her casual wear is black high heels, black dress pants pulled up around her waist, and a white button up tucked into her pants with ruffles on the sleeves. She has Thin rimmed glasses, gold and silver rings, and in some occasions she wears a beige blazer.

Her hobby is archery and kendo. She owns a long bow and a bamboo sword she keeps in her room. She likes to eat pastries like croissants, danishes, egg rolls and tarts.

She dislikes overly moist/ wet foods like puddings, custards, jellos, jams, and jellies


	16. Xehanort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xehanort has a kid

Name: Xane  
Age:27  
Title: Keyblade master  
Weapon(s): dark legacy  
Rank: 19-generation  
Specialty: darkness manipulation  
Form: Time rider 

He is the only son of master xehanort.

Resembles his father when he was younger, but with a stubble and more crested hair.

Unlike his father he is loyal and very trustworthy. He favours fairness and honour during his duties.

He is a member of the generations union.

His keyblade is he same as his father’s younger self.

Time rider is his form change. His keyblade transforms into 2 blades of light, and he can slowdown others time, or speed up his.

His element is darkness, but he uses time spells a lot. He is a support fighter, assisting his friends to bombard enemies.

His casual wear is a plain white T-shirt, black jeans, leather shoes, and a black leather jacket with multiple silver studs. He has a blue eye necklace, yellow tinted sun glasses, and a black baseball cap.

His hobby is sculpting and pottery. He likes to create replicas of his fellow union members. He likes to eat bland foods, or easily fixable foods like porridge, oat mean, sandwiches and pastas.

He dislikes complicated foods/flavour like dressings, vinaigrettes, spicy sauces and mayo’s.


	17. Vanitas 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas has kids. Some how?

Name: Valkrie Yulene Meyer  
Age:16  
Title: keyblade wielder, The Deceiving Succubus  
Weapon(s): flare gear  
Rank: 9-generation  
Specialty: darkness/fire magic, emotion sense  
Form change: flare sickle

She is he first born daughter of vanitas.

She has spiky hair like her father, which spikes up and down her long hair, she has red eyes and she has 2 scars on either side of her chin.

Like her father, she has a very rude and uncivilized personality. Basically, she’s like Larxene in a way. She is nice from time, especially towards venlitzia, her cousin.

She is a member of the generations union.

Her keyblade resembles void gear, except the eyes are replaced by diamond and the chains are connected from the blade to the guard, connects straight down.

Flare sickle is her keyblade’s form change. The handle, guard and middle section of the blade becomes the pole. The gears become the base of the sickle, the blade is wide and wrapped in crossed chains. And the back section has guard like decals.

Her element is darkness, but she likes to use dark fire. She is a quick fighter, overwhelming enemies with quick strong blows.

Her casual wears is a black leather jacket with the unversed symbol on the back, a red tank top, a torn knee length skirt, shin high red leather boots, red fingerless gloves with silver knuckles, and a black choker. She brings around a black and crimson purse, and has a gear belt buckle.

Her hobbies are partying and music. She hangs out with Arlene a lot and has a electric guitar and a drum set. She likes to eat a lot of cold and sweet foods like ice cream, sorbet, gelato, shaved ice and cold cream puffs.

She dislikes hot and spicy foods like chili, hot curries, Spicy soups and hot sauces.


	18. Vanitas 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 and last of the generations union main members

Name: Karnal Yuliya Meyer  
Age:15  
Title: keyblade wielder, The Silent Demon  
Weapon(s): eclipse gear  
Rank: 14-generation  
Specialty: darkness/ ice magic, unversed summon  
Form change: twilight knuckle

He is the second born son of vanitas.

He has red eyes and spiky hair, but his spikes droop downward. He allways wears the rim of his mask, which covers his mouth.

Due to his mask, he is usually quiet. He expresses himself through grunts, growls and facial expressions. He is nicer than most, treating his unversed like pets. He does remove his mask, and his voice is quite nice.

He is a member of the generations union.

Eclipse gears looks like a wider and bulking version of void gear. the base of the blade is wider than the rest, the crossing chains stay. It looks like something terra would wield.

Twilight knuckle is his keyblade’s form change. They are giant gauntlets, the blade of the keyblade becomes the shoulder and forearm, the guard becomes his hand and bicep, a gear connects the shoulder to his body, and the gear teeth become his knuckles and fingers.

His element is darkness, but he likes to use ice. He is a heavy fighter, putting a lot of strength and force into his blows.

His casual wear is a gun metal grey scarf that covers his mouth and neck, a black button up coat with a grey skin tight shirt underneath, cut off leather biker gloves with steel knuckles, high top black army boots, and grey camou pants. He has a split gear belt buckle, unversed necklace, and red tinted sun glasses. (his scarf converse his mask)

His hobby is walking in nature, taking care of animals and music. He likes playing with animals and unversed, and he owns a bunch of guitars, brass instruments and a piano. He isn’t very picky, but he just eats a lot.

But he does dislikes eating raw foods like sushi’s, vegetables and fruits. He eats things cooked or prepared a certain way.


	19. Aqua 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st of alternate children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment kingdom heart fanfics with pregnant characters, or children. But they have to be young, or conceived in a demented, disturbing, etc. way

Name: Hydros Erebus Minerva  
Age:14  
title: keyblade wielder, The Reserved Wraith  
Weapon(s): blood storm, storm fall  
Rank: 12-generation  
Speciality: water/blood magic, hydrovison   
Form change: vein lance

Hydros is the son of Aqua. He is a child originating from the “stand by me” universe. His father is unknown, but he raped Aqua during a mission. Hydros was put up for adoption but was found by Krycx.

Had blue hair and eyes like his mother, the style almost similar. But his hair is longer and messy, his bangs coving majority of his face and he has a mullet.

Due to being abandoned he is very cold and hateful. But after joining the union he became more friendly and caring, while being timid, withdrawn and bashful.

He is a member of the generations union. At first he seeked revenge on his mother, but after confronting her he relinquishes his hatred towards her.

His keyblade resembles storm fall. But it is red in color. the guard has 2 spikes on both sides, intersecting wires around the blade and a spike at the tip. 

Vein lance is his keyblade’s form change. The teeth extend and become the blade of the lance. The blade becomes the staff section, and the handle connects the rod and blade.

He is also able to dual wield with storm fall

His elements are water and blood magic, mostly relying on one of them. He’s a lazy fighter, using all his strength to finish it quickly. He can also sense liquids around him with hydrovision.

His casual wear is blue t-shirt, grey boots with a fur rim, and baggy cargo pants. He wears 2 black and blue bracelets, a red crystal necklace, silver rings, and blue tinted glasses.

He doesn’t have any hobbies, he is too lazy and sleeps all the time. He likes to eat junk food like chips, Soda, burgers and pizza.

He shies away from healthy foods, to be more specific raw fruits and vegetables like carrots, celery, tomatoes and apples.


	20. Krycx 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krycx’s son

Name: Kaiser Oerba Masters  
Age: 16  
title: child of the Abyss, keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): guard breaker, father’s keyblade’s  
Rank: Generation-20  
Speciality: Inhuman abilities, Darkness manipulation 

He is the son of Krycx and is half human. He has purple eyes like his father, but they’re more blue in color. he has black hair, but it’s slicked back, making the spikes point backwards.

He slightly shorter than Riku, but has a more athletic build than Sora.

He was conceived during one of Krycx’s missions. Unbeknownst to Krycx, Kaiser’s mother was very fond and loving of Krycx, boasting about how great and powerful he was.

His home was on a world with a medieval setting. He was a peasant and a farmer while his mother was a seamstress.

Eventually Krycx revisited the world years later when Kaiser was 14. They met when Kaiser was gathering wood, talking to each other for a while before Kaiser went home.

Then they formally met each other when Krycx was visiting his mother. Kaiser was surprised and shocked to meet his father, but was impressed by how cool he was. Krycx continued to visit once in a while until Kaiser’s mother unfortunately died from plague.

He then joined his father, meeting his aunt Annie and eventually meeting the others.

He is a member of the Generation union. Like his father he has the same abilities and keyblade’s, but he’s more lazy.

His mission gear has a white sleeveless long coat with the collar curving out, a fingerless leather glove and forearm warmer on his right arm, pitch black cargo pants with various purple belts and gold chains.

Black Combat boots with gold accents, skin tight turtle neck shirt and a domed helmet with a gold rim. On his left arm is gold keyblade armor from shoulder to hand. His shoulder is a larger all gold version of Ventus’s, diamond shaped plating on his forearm, and sharp talon like gauntlet. He has chains connecting to his coat that cross over his chest, and belts that make an X.

After his mother’s death he has been taught by many of the unions Keyblade wielders and he even apprenticed under Kairo.

He basically is a clone of his father, his strength, speed, agility, magic, intelligence and defense have been super human ever since he was an infant. But due to this, he has become lazy and smug, thinking he is above most.

With the exception of his Father, Aunt, Founding union members, and other keyblade masters.

He was pampered greatly as a child, never having any friends or any sort of crush in his youth. 

Like his aunt he can use his fathers keyblade’s, but he prefers the keyblade’s created from his bonds to Sora and himself. He eventually received a keyblade call guard breaker

He likes to use magic in tandem with sword play, coating his weapons in various magics. When he gets serious he’s silent and fast

His casual wear is a black hoodie with various white symbols, black jeans that have white stain detail on the lower legs, high top back combat boots, a gold crown belt buckle, and nobody earrings. He wears a plethora of golden rings and bracelets with runes etched in. He also wears checkered suspenders hanging down, a silver heart necklace and a golden crown necklace.

His hobby is listening to music and napping, which he does in that order. He likes to eat a lot of finger food like fries, sushi, burger sliders, and lots of candy.

He dislikes raw or poorly prepared vegetables like cucumber, carrots and broccoli.


	21. Krycx 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krycx’s daughter

Name: Katharine Dia Masters  
Age: 14  
title: Daughter of the void, keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): Saints Faith, Fathers keyblade’s  
Rank: Generation-21  
Specialty: Large magic pool, Darkness manipulation 

She is the daughter of Krycx and is half human. Her eyes are a mix of purple and magenta. And she has medium length black hair that’s either in a low bun, or a lob.

She is slightly taller than Kairi, and she is skinny in a healthy way with smooth features.

Like her older brother, she too was conceived on one of Krycx’s missions. Again, unbeknownst to Krycx, Katharine’s mother was fond of Krycx, but she was less passionate when talking about him.

Her home is on a world with a city setting. She was a high school student while her mother was an artist.

Eventually Krycx revisited the world years later when Katharine was 12. They met when Katharine was getting bullied by other kids, while Krycx was having a stroll.

Seeing her Krycx came to her aid. He treated her to a meal before accompanying her to her home. Katharine was greeted by her mother when she unlocked the door.

Then Upon seeing Krycx her mother invited him in and formally introduced him. Katharine was shocked and thrilled to meet her father. Krycx continued to visit once in a while until Katharine’s mother unfortunately died from health problems .

She then joined his father, meeting her aunt Annie, her older half brother kaiser before eventually meeting the others.

She is a member of the Generation union. Like her father (mostly her aunt) she has the same abilities and keyblade’s, but she’s more excitable.

Her mission gear has a white vest with a turtle neck collar zipped up and a waist cape, pitch black yoga Pants with thigh and shin armor.

Black Combat heels with gold accents, skin tight turtle neck shirt and a long black gym bag around her waist. She has small golden bicep armor and golden gauntlets. A domed helmet with a golden rim, 2 heart swirls on either side of her chest and a belly band with a pointed crown. 

After her mother’s death she has been taught by many of the unions Keyblade wielders and she even apprenticed under Gaia and Atlas.

She basically is a clone of her Aunt but has her fathers abilities. Her strength, speed, agility, magic, intelligence and defense have been super human ever since he was an infant. But due to this, she was bullied and ridiculed a lot, making her timid and self conscious. Only her mother loved her.

With the exception of her Father, mother, Aunt, brother, Founding union members, and other keyblade masters.

She was treated poorly but her peers as a child, never having any friends or any sort of connection in her youth. 

Like her aunt and brother she can use his fathers keyblade’s, but she prefers the keyblade’s created from his bonds to Ventus and himself. She eventually received a keyblade called saints faith.

She likes to use magic in tandem with swift attacks. Coating herself in magic so she could use close combat. When she gets serious she gets brutal and crude

Her casual clothes are a black zip up Hoodie with white vine and floral detail, thin golden chain necklace, dark grey tank top, golden band rings and bracelets. A knee length skirt, black leggings with silver lines on the side, black platform boots and pen tip earrings. She also wears checkered suspenders hanging down and a gold star belt buckle.

Her hobby is drawing and reading, owning shelves of art books and novels. She likes to eat pastries, such as croissants, bagels, baguette, and tarts.

She dislikes overly wet foods, such as certain puddings, oatmeal, porridge, and juicy vegetables.


	22. Annie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie has a son

Name: Allastor Valerian Masters  
Age: 15  
title: keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): Berserker Bludgeon, Uncles keyblade’s  
Rank: Generation-22  
Speciality: Inhuman strength, Gravity manipulation 

He is the son of Annie and is half human. He has teal eyes that resemble his mother’s. He has shoulder length black hair that he usually ties in a loose bun or a ponytail.

He is slightly taller than riku and has a broad and built physique. He has muscle but they aren’t that developed.

After Annie joined her brother Krycx and the lost Union, she went on a mission to a metropolitan world similar to Katharine’s home world.

Annie got caught up and visited a bar, where she got intoxicated, hooked up with a dude, and had a one night stand. A week later she found out she was pregnant.

Not wanting to deal with the responsibility of being a parent and raising a child. (Since it would clash with her personal life) she gave birth to Alastor and left him at an orphanage on the very same world his father is from after naming him.

Eventually he got adopted by a family with 2 children and lived a very normal life. But then during his 13th birthday his family was surrounded by heartless.

He fended then off until Annie suddenly appeared and saved them. Alastor upon seeing her felt familiarity in her.

He is a member of the Generation union. Like his mother and cousins he has the same powers and can use his uncles keyblade’s. 

His mission gear is baggy black pants with gold lines, Japanese wooden slippers with sock, golden samurai esk armor below his waist and a thick purple rope tied around his waist with the bow in the back.

A armored chest plate with a x symbol, forearm braces with blades and spikes attached, tight undershirt, light shoulder armor and A domed helmet with a golden rim. In addition there are 2 strips of fabric hang from his back and taloned gauntlets. 

After some talking with Annie he found out she was his mother. Then after a while on his 15th birthday he left his adoptive family to join his actual one.

He is similar to his uncle in both stature and abilities. His speed, agility, magic, intelligence and defense are above average, but he has immense strength. But due to his personality, he’s afraid of hurting people.

He was treated very well by his adoptive family while growing up. He never asked for anything unnecessary and did all what he was told. He grew up a gentleman.

Like his mother he can use his uncles keyblade’s, but he prefers the keyblade’s created from his bonds to Light and darkness. He eventually received a keyblade called berserker bludgeon.

He likes to mainly use his brute strength in combat, only using magic to support others. When he get serious he goes berserk.

His casual clothes are a black button up dress shirt, navy blue jeans, black and purple vans, 2 pocket chains on his left side, sliver crescent moon and hollow star necklaces, and rounded rainbow tinted glasses. Silver band rings and various silver bracelets.

His hobbies are sewing and writing, which he has 3 published books and more upcoming. He likes to eat to eat deep fried foods, like country fried steak, tempura, fries, and croquets.

He dislikes to eat dry foods, like store bought cookies, certain breads, crackers, and dried seafood.


	23. Ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of Ira

Name: Lance Azar Rekker  
Age: 17  
title: Leader of the Unicornus  
Weapon(s): Raging Unicorn  
Rank: Generation-23  
Speciality: wind/gravity magic  
Form change: Instinct form, rider form

He is the son of the foreteller Ira and the leader of the new Unicornus. He has medium length, pale blue hair in a ponytail, puffy, and curls outwards, and grey eyes. He’s tall and decently built.

He wears his fathers union robe and unicorn mask, but he usually goes mask less when not outside. He has a unicorn union symbol shaped birthmark on his nape.

He was abandoned and orphaned at a young age. His home world was a North American metropolitan city. Later he was found, adopted, and brought under the tutelage of master Fornio. 

He and the others born of the foretellers were made into apprentices, then made into the new foretellers.

He is a a member of the Generations union, the new leader of the Unicornus, and a member of the new foretellers.

He was adopted on his world, but he really didn’t like his family. They were nice, but he felt very trapped. In addition he was teased and bullied for his long blue hair.

He was later scouted by Fornio and informed of his heritage. He didn’t believe it, but he eventually believed and came to listen and admire his master.

He wields the same Keyblade as his father. It’s called Raging Unicorn. After studying under Fornio, he learned 2 different form changes.

Rider form is when he transforms his keyblade into the animal he represents, so a unicorn. 

The keyblade becomes a large white and silver horse with a horn. It has some, grey, gold and red detail as well.

It carries over some of the keyblade’s designs into the form, such as the teeth, guard, and the shaft. It can also use blue flames, which its mane is made of.

In this form he can run long distances, dash into enemies, and send shockwaves into the earth. He can also have others ride it, or send it to aid others. In addition he can cross over to other worlds riding it.

His second form change is instinct form. In this form his keyblade becomes armor. The guard becomes chest armor, and the teeth and blade become shoulder and arm armor, and his legs get replaced by a horses body with armored legs and body, turning into a centaur. In addition he gains a crescent shaped pole arm.

In this form he can basically do the same things as his rider form, like cause shockwaves and use blue fire. But he can have other mount him for support.

His combat it skill and precision based. He doesn’t like to waste energy, so he watches and waits for his opponent to attack first so he can parry, then attack. 

He doesn’t like to use much magic, but he is proficient in gravity and wind magic. He’s brash and temperamental, unlike his father. But he treats Fornio above himself, since he was treated with care and respect.

His casual clothes are a silver and blue flannel shirt, white dress pants, gold and blue sports shoes, and a snap back hat with the Unicornus logo on the front. He also has a unicorn belt buckle, gold and silver rings with purple gems, a silver star necklace, and a pocket chain on his right side.

His hobby is listening to music and skateboarding, which he owns several different boards. He likes to eat diner foods, like burgers, hot dogs and an American breakfasts.

He dislikes very spicy oriented foods, like Indian curry, Chinese spicy tofu, and Greek skewers.


	24. Aced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son of Aced

Name: Rex Teangi Kainai   
Age: 17  
title: Leader of the Ursus  
Weapon(s): Sleeping Bear  
Rank: Generation-24  
Speciality: strength/earth magic  
Form change: Instinct form, rider form

He is the son of the foreteller Aced and the leader of the new Ursus. He has short brown hair styled into a quiff, and dark green eyes. He’s tall and strong in stature

He wears his fathers union robe and bear mask, but he usually goes mask less when not outside. He has a bear union symbol shaped birthmark on his right pectoral.

He was abandoned and orphaned at a young age. His home world was a aboriginal style settlement. Later he was found, adopted, and brought under the tutelage of master Fornio. 

He and the others born of the foretellers were made into apprentices, then made into the new foretellers.

He is a a member of the Generations union, the new leader of the Ursus, and a member of the new foretellers.

He was taken in and lived with an aboriginal bear tribe. He was taught their ways, and embraced it. In addition he buffed up, and the wild life like him.

He was later scouted by Fornio and informed of his heritage. He didn’t believe it, at first he was against it, but he came to warm up to his master.

He wields the same Keyblade as his father. It’s called sleeping bear. After studying under Fornio, he learned 2 different form changes.

Rider form is when he transforms his keyblade into the animal he represents, so a bear. 

The keyblade becomes a large brown and dark teal forest bear. It has some gold and dark grey detail as well.

It carries over some of the keyblade’s designs into the form, such as the teeth, guard, and the shaft. It can also use stone, which its fur along its arms and spine is made of.

In this form he can charge into enemies, lift heavy objects, and easily break through defences. He can also have others ride it, or send it to aid others. In addition he can cross over to other worlds riding it.

His second form change is instinct form. In this form his keyblade becomes armor. The guard becomes large arm and shoulder armor, and the blade becomes chest and leg armor. In addition he gains large claws and paws. His silhouette looks hunched over, and very top heavy, his shoulders and arms looking like a single coherent piece.

In this form he can basically do the same things as his rider form, like lift heavy objects, and break defences. But he can carry others for protection.

His combat it strength and over powering based. He has high stamina, so he can throw a barrage of swings at an opponent, causing them to slowly tire from blocking his attacks. 

He doesn’t like to use much magic, but he is proficient in earth magic. He’s collected and observant, unlike his father. But he treats Fornio above himself, since he was treated with care and understanding.

His casual clothes are a light brown bomber jacket vest, over a copper shirt, teal blue jeans, beige boots with white fur, and a Ursus charm on a chain. He also has a belt buckle of the bear, copper and gold rings with yellow gems, a necklace of string and animal teeth, a teal braided hair extension, and tattoos all over his left arm.

His hobby is crafting traditional native accessories and going out into the wilderness, where he plays with animals. He likes to eat Native American dishes like the 3 sisters and buffalo stew, and succotash.

He dislikes very fatty foods like cheese, certain cuts of meat, and cured meats.


	25. Invi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of Invi

Name: Luna Assia Bailey  
Age:16  
title: Leader of the Anguis  
Weapon(s): Jealous Serpent  
Rank: Generation-25  
Speciality: water/poison magic  
Form change: Instinct form, rider form

She is the daughter of the foreteller Invi and the leader of the new Anguis. She has long, wavy light blue hair parted on the side, and light violet eyes. She’s decently tall and well developed.

She wears her mother’s union robe and serpent mask, but she usually goes mask less when not outside. She has a serpent union symbol shaped birthmark on her left hip.

She was abandoned and orphaned at a young age. Her home world was a Small town surrounded by woods. Later she was found, adopted, and brought under the tutelage of master Fornio. 

She and the others born of the foretellers were made into apprentices, then made into the new foretellers.

She is a a member of the Generations union, the new leader of the Anguis, and a member of the new foretellers.

She was adopted on her world, she really liked her family and they liked her. They were very nice and caring. In addition she was very smart and successful among her peers.

She was later scouted by Fornio and informed of her heritage. She didn’t believe it, thinking it was all nonsense, but she eventually came to listen and like her master.

She wields the same Keyblade as his father. It’s called Jealous Serpent. After studying under Fornio, she learned 2 different form changes.

Rider form is when she transforms her keyblade into the animal he represents, so a serpent (Cobra). 

The keyblade becomes a large purple and lavender serpent with leaf like scales. It has some, black, gold and cyan detail as well.

It carries over some of the keyblade’s designs into the form, such as the teeth, guard, and the shaft. It can also use water, which a line down the sides are made of.

In this form she can traverse long distances, dodge with great speed, and whip and coil around enemies. She can also have others ride it, or send it to aid others. In addition she can cross over to other worlds riding it.

Her second form change is instinct form. In this form her keyblade becomes armor. The guard becomes shoulder armor, the teeth becomes arm armor, and the blade become chest and leg armor, and the blade is attached to the back of her waist, becoming a tail. In addition she gains a hood and 2 reversed curved daggers.

In this form she can basically do the same things as her rider form, dodge quickly and use water. But she can launch items and others with her tail.

Her combat it agility and magic based. She likes to surprise enemies by launching magic after dodging or parrying. She also like to use magic to maneuver faster. 

She like to use magic a lot, her being proficient in water and in turn poison magic. She timid and anxious, unlike her mother. But she treats Fornio above himself, since she was treated with care and kindness.

Her casual clothes are a lavender Cotten long sleeve with the words “snake bites back”, black knee length pleated skirt, long white socks, white and pale blue converse, and light blue fabric with a Anguis logo medallion around her waist. She also has a serpent belt buckle, gold and platinum rings with turquoise gems, a snake helix earring, and a black choker with an amethyst.

Her hobby is reading and playing the piano, which she played for years. She likes to desserts, cakes, tarts, and small pastries.

She dislikes very heavy foods, like barbecue, steaks, and meat stews.


	26. Gula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son of gula

Name: Argen Samira Corentin  
Age: 15  
title: Leader of the Leopardus  
Weapon(s): Hungry Leopard  
Rank: Generation-26  
Speciality: lighting magic  
Form change: Instinct form, rider form

He is the son of the foreteller Gula and the leader of the new Leopardus. He has messy dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He’s above average and has a lithe figure.

He wears his fathers union robe and leopard mask, but he usually goes mask less when not outside. He has a leopard union symbol shaped birthmark on his left shoulder.

He was abandoned and orphaned at a young age. His home world was a medieval village near a castle. Later he was found, adopted, and brought under the tutelage of master Fornio. 

He and the others born of the foretellers were made into apprentices, then made into the new foretellers.

He is a a member of the Generations union, the new leader of the Leopardus, and a member of the new foretellers.

He was adopted on his world by a peasant family. But the things he achieved during his growth earned the attention of nobles. He eventually became a knight.

He was later scouted by Fornio and informed of his heritage. He didn’t believe it, but he eventually warmed up to the idea and came to listen and follow his master.

He wields the same Keyblade as his father. It’s called hungry leopard. After studying under Fornio, he learned 2 different form changes.

Rider form is when he transforms his keyblade into the animal he represents, so a leopard. 

The keyblade becomes a large black and yellow leopard with sharp blades as fur. It has some, grey, gold and neon yellow detail as well.

It carries over some of the keyblade’s designs into the form, such as the teeth, guard, and the shaft. It can also use lightning, which the back of its legs, and hide is made of.

In this form he quickly dash across the field, slash enemies, and send send bolts of lightning everywhere. He can also have others ride it, or send it to aid others. In addition he can cross over to other worlds riding it.

His second form change is instinct form. In this form his keyblade becomes armor. The guard becomes chest armor, and the teeth and blade become leg and arm armor, and he gains a tail made of blades connected by chains of lightning. In addition he gains 2 large, 3 clawed arm blades.

In this form he can basically do the same things as his rider form, slash enemies and dash quickly. But he can also stun enemies.

His combat it speed and magic based. He likes to take down enemies as fast as possible, using a combination of natural speed, and lighting enhanced strokes. 

He doesn’t like to use much magic, but he is proficient in lighting and fire magic. He’s impatient and cocky, unlike his father. But he treats Fornio above himself, since he was treated with care and discipline.

His casual clothes are a beige tunic with a golden trim, black pants with golden thunderbolts, brown shin high boots, medallion of the Leopardus logo. He also has a leopard belt buckle, gold and silver rings with light blue gems, a gold lightning bolt necklace, and silver cuff bracelet with engravings.

His hobby is sleeping outside and sword training, which he owns several differ kinds. He likes to meat, like braised pork, grilled steak, and roasted chicken

He dislikes very bland vegetables such as broccoli, Brussel sprouts, and certain leafy green vegetables.


	27. Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of ava

Name: Aria Asami Hana  
Age:14  
title: Leader of the Vulpes  
Weapon(s): Greedy Fox  
Rank: Generation-27  
Speciality: healing & illusion magic  
Form change: Instinct form, rider form

She is the daughter of the foreteller Ava and the leader of the new vulpes. She has short, puffy pink hair that’s spiked at the ends and deep blue eyes. She’s short and kinda curvy.

She wears her mother’s union robe and fox mask, but she usually goes mask less when not outside. She has a fox union symbol shaped birthmark on right shoulder.

She was abandoned and orphaned at a young age. Her home world was a do period Japanese city. Later she was found, adopted, and brought under the tutelage of master Fornio. 

She and the others born of the foretellers were made into apprentices, then made into the new foretellers.

She is a a member of the Generations union, the new leader of the Vulpes, and a member of the new foretellers.

She was adopted on her world, and treated nicely. She was taken in by a noble family, and groomed into a young, fair lady. She was call a cherry blossom before.

She was later scouted by Fornio and informed of her heritage. She didn’t believe it, only wanting her noble life. But she came to listen and accept her master.

She wields the same Keyblade as her mother. It’s called Greedy Fox. After studying under Fornio, she learned 2 different form changes.

Rider form is when she transforms her keyblade into the animal she represents, so a Fox. 

The keyblade becomes a large pink and yellow fox with 9 tails. It has some, gold, light blue, light pink, and aquamarine, detail as well.

It carries over some of the keyblade’s designs into the form, such as the teeth, guard, and the shaft. It can also use light, which radiates off of its tails and goes up its back.

In this form she can cast multiple spells, heal allies, and send blades of light out. She can also have others ride it, or send it to aid others. In addition she can cross over to other worlds riding it.

Her second form change is instinct form. In this form her keyblade becomes armor. The whole entire blade/guard becomes a multiple colored kimono with a gold and dark pink trim, and handle becomes a tied rope. She also gets 9 curved tails and a katana.

In this form she can basically do the same things as her rider form, like cast multiple spells and slash blades of light. But she can use her tails for defence.

Her combat it magic and support based. She doesn’t like go head first into battle, so she stays back and uses spells to launch attacks of boost her allies. 

She uses a lot of magic, but she is proficient in light, illusion and status magic. She proud and haughty, unlike her mother, but she’s sometimes timid. And she treats Fornio above herself, since she was treated with care and discipline.

Her casual clothes are a puffy pink hoodies with Japanese cherry blossoms, a black skirt with white roses and vines,  
Light blue slip on shoes, shin high white socks with yellow strips, and a hair clip with the Vulpes symbol. She also has a fox belt buckle, gold and silver rings with light green gems, a jade tomoe necklace, and a golden chopsticks she puts in her hair.

Sometimes she wears a pink kimono with yellow flowers and blue branches, with a golden sash.

Her hobby is sowing and playing the flute, which she enjoys a lot outside. She likes to eat fish and vegetables, like tuna, eel, octopus and yams.

She dislikes very meaty foods like curry, karaage, and hot pots with lots of meat and spice.


	28. Luxu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of Braig (Luxu)

Name: Diana “Lucky” Queen  
Age:16  
title: Leader of the Caprasus  
Weapon(s): Gazing Eye, Lustful Goat  
Rank: Generation-28  
Speciality: darkness magic  
Form change: Instinct form, rider form

She is the daughter of the foreteller Luxu and the leader of the new Caprasus. She has long, straight, dark metallic purple hair with a strand of silver, and golden eyes. She is above average height and very mature.

She wears a mask of a goat, mostly in dark greys, blues and silver with blue eyes, it has 2 large horns and hair like curves. she usually goes mask less when not outside. She has a goat union symbol shaped birthmark on her navel.

She was abandoned and orphaned at a young age. Her home world was Radiant Garden. Later she was found, adopted, and brought under the tutelage of master Fornio. 

She and the others born of the foretellers were made into apprentices, then made into the new foretellers.

He is a a member of the Generations union, the leader of the Caprasus, and a member of the new foretellers.

She was dropped off at an orphanage after her mother ran away from luxu (Braig). She never knew what a true family felt like, she only ever knew about the other orphans and the headmasters.

She was later scouted by Fornio and informed of her heritage. She didn’t believe it, but she was thrilled when she was getting adopted. She immediately came to listen and love her master.

She wields the same Keyblade as his father. It’s called Lustful Goat. After studying under Fornio, she learned 2 different form changes.

Rider form is when he transforms her keyblade into the animal she represents, so a goat. 

The keyblade becomes a large black and silver goat with bat wings. It has some blue eyes on its body and some dark grey details.

It carries over some of the keyblade’s designs into the form, such as the teeth, guard, and the shaft. It can also use darkness, which its hair and body is made of.

In this form she can bash into enemies, spew dark flames and can fly. She can also have others ride it, or send it to aid others. In addition she can cross over to other worlds riding it.

Her second form change is instinct form. In this form her keyblade becomes armor. The guard becomes the shoulder and leg armor, the teeth become arm blades and armor, the blade becomes the thigh and chest armor. The gazing eye is in the centre of the chest, and she gains large curved horns for combat.

In this form she can basically do the same things as her rider form, like bash into enemies and fly. But she can slash enemies with her blades.

Her combat it instinct and strength based. She doesn’t have a tactic and does whatever, using her knowledge to strike an opponent with hard slashes.

She doesn’t like to use much magic, but she is proficient in darkness and fire magic. She too excitable and immature , unlike her father. But she treats Fornio above herself, since she was treated with care and love.

Her casual clothes is a dark blue button shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black knee long skirt, black stockings, dark purple boots with fur, and snap back hat with the Caprasus logo on the front. She also has a unicorn belt buckle, gold and silver rings with red gems, a black choker with a blue gem, and a red scarf.

Her hobby is flower picking and baking, which she learned from the orphanage. She likes to eat simple foods like sandwiches, porridges/oatmeal, and any baked bread.

She’s not very picky, but she doesn’t like fermented or pickled foods like, kimchi, pickled eggs, and sauerkraut.


End file.
